With the energy sources becoming increasingly scarce, people have been trying to develop and use new available energy sources for a long time. Wind power is plentiful, produces no pollutants, has large potential, thus has drawn wide attention all over the world, and many countries have invested a lot of money in researching and developing techniques for utilizing the wind power.
At present, apparatuses for generating wind power mainly include two types: one is horizontal axis wind power generating apparatus and the other is vertical axis wind power generating apparatus. The horizontal axis wind power generating apparatus has been widely applied because it can take full advantage of upper-air wind power, have high wind power conversion efficiency and other advantages. But blades of the horizontal axis wind power generating apparatus are relatively long which needs large travelling space, thus have high requirements for the strength of materials and are easily damaged by the impact of wind. Existing vertical axis wind power generating apparatus can effectively use lower-air wind, has no offroute and no tail power system, can accept wind from any direction. But this type of wind power generating apparatus not only needs to endure both upwind and downwind impacts, but also needs to adapt itself to changes in both wind directions and wind forces, which make the wind wheel mechanism of the vertical axis wind power generating apparatus easy to be damaged and have a relatively short service life.